The First Of The Last Steps
by Megane-Nerb
Summary: Kakashi was told to check up on you so he sneaks into you house.. But surprisingly, not just sneaky Kakashi awaits you OwO matured content and fluff! Please Review! [Kakashi x Reader]


**Warning : Fluffy smut and OOC Kakashi**

**Also first attempt on writing smut ._. and failed so bad... Don't judge if it sucks ._.**

**No like Fluff/Smut, no read! You've been warned!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kakashi POV<strong>

It's been a week after the incident and a month after she confessed her feeling, though she just went for a kiss.. But just this recently, we both now, can take this relationship more seriously. All thanks to the incident..

Not wasting any second, I closed the book and went spoof into thin air reaching for her house in nick of time.

**-me-a-line-**

I studied her sleeping figures, her small body was wrapped by the yellow blanket and her pretty little face was calm and rather cute at the same time. _'How can one be this beautiful while falling asleep'_ I mumbled to myself.

"Haruka~ wake up" I gazed off her and pretend to read the _Icha Icha_ book.

She groaned and rolled her body to face my side, her hazel hair falls perfectly across her face. Then, her eyes opened half-lidded; the orange orbs met mine.

And in just a split second of silence, she-

"Gyaaa! W-w-why are you here, K-K-Kakashi?!" her voice echoed throughout the room.

"I was told to regularly check up on you.. Just in case.." I stated, my eyes were still on the book.

"ah.." she calmed a bit. Her eyes roamed around the room and the room door.

"There's no one else.. Naruto and the others are on a mission with Team Guy" I let out a depressed sighs and close the book.

She stared at me with a blank expression and then a small chuckles escape her mouth.

She began to stretch her body and let out moans, her shirt lifting up a little, while the background so befitting her action. The sunlight seeps through the curtains of the window, shadowing her beautiful figure, making her look like a goddess.

Next thing I know, I pushed her and pinned her under me in the bed of her. Her innocent face went red. "K-Kakashi?" she calls out for me, hitting me back to the reality and putting me on a clear situation on what to do next...

I touched the sides of her face, reddening her face even more. I used the same hand to pull the mask off, revealing my face just to her. I stared deep into her eyes and afterwards, things that I've wished since forever finally came true as my face starts moving towards hers, glancing back and forth to her lips that looks so tempting. I closed my eyes and leaned in until our lips eventually met.

Everything was mixed, from the tenderness of the kiss to the lust as she let me entered to tasted every inch of her mouth.

She began to moan from the kiss and things are getting pretty heated up right now. My hand snaked under her white t-shirt while both of her hand are wrapped around my neck as her fingers gripped onto my silver hair. A few seconds later, we parted away and panting heavily. Sucking in and out the air, filling in the almost empty lung of us.

I used the chance to shove off the clothes and unclasped her bra putting down all of it scattering across the floor, leaving her half naked and studying all about her.

_'This is so wrong..'_ though with that statement, I can't restrain myself neither she trying to stop any of this. I leaned again and breath against her ear, "you should stop me now.. before it's too late, Haruka.."

No replies from her, except when she- pulled me into a passionate kiss.

She put all of her courage just to say those three words, three words that made me won't hold anything back. _**"I want you"**_

I started to attack her exposed body, biting it so hard and leaving a few marks here and there, teasing her soft breasts. While at the same time, trying to undo the triple layer clothes of mine.

I kiss her again before pulling down the last piece of clothes that's covering her, the panty were carelessly been thrown away onto the floor joining the other clothes belong to either one of us.

Without wasting anymore time, I went down to her womanhood part, teasing it with my finger for a few seconds. After a little teasing went on, I moved my hands to shove and spreading her legs further apart, exposing all of her to me. I leaned back down, and licked her clit. I lowered my tongue even more and pushing it into her wet entrance, making her moan in so much pleasure from the hot feeling of my tongue being inside of her. I smirked and started to lick around, moving the tongue in small circles. Her moan starts to get so much louder and its driving her crazy each time I moved my tongue exploring each part of her womanhood.

I pulled away and saw her covering her mouth with her hand and seems so short in breath, her chest rocking back and forth breathing in the air with fast pace.

Even my breath hitched with just from seeing her like this, red-faced with an addition of fully exposed and marks all over the body. It managed to turn me on even more, that mine was throbbing so hard begging to enter her already.

"K-kakashi..." she again calls out for me, "just.. be gentle.." she entrusted everything on me.

I positioned myself, slowly pushing myself into her, stretching her.

"Ahh~!" She screamed and I groaned feeling of her nail dugged deep into my back.

I could feel her body trembling, trying to get use by the huge thing that is tearing her apart.

I kiss her for only-god-knows how many time and nibbling her ear and the soft pink buds of her breasts and used my hand to tease the other one, helping her reducing the

She nodded giving a signal for me to start moving. It started with a slow and steady pace.

"F-faster!" the pain must has turn into pleasure as she start to moan and begging for more. Pulling and thrusting, deeper and deeper; drifting both of us more and more into the pleasure, the pace gotten faster and faster becoming a totally hot mess..

The tightness of her wall around mine brung this into another level of pleasure as I felt so close.

"I'm.. coming..", "me.. too.. ah~!" panting heavily, quickening the pace even more if possible and screamed out each others name.

Everything felt so clouded and the next thing I know, the final thrust and she came before I do. No word were spoken for a few minutes, until I decided to..

"Haruka.." I paused, panting, still tired from the activity "I.. really love you" I fall on top of her, hugging her tightly not wanting to let her go sooner or later.

"I just want you to know that I want to be your first and last, and I also want you to be my first and last. Would you make this one wish of mine come true?"

She chuckled, "did you get it from the _Icha Icha_ or something?"

**-Addition-**

"K-kakashi..."

"Hm?"

"You.. You're big you know.."

I smirked, "Don't worry.. You'll get use to it, after like, the 5th times~" seductively I said into her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Question! I wanna do a story for this but I'm scared no one will read ._. And it will be Kakashi x OCReader :3 If you would read it please let me know in the reviews! Thanks a lot for reading this C:**

**Not to mention, Aishiki Nereto (she wanted to be called that CX) for helping me out!**


End file.
